gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Blademorgan Play.
Greetings fans of the Blademorgan productions! I bring forth to you a new play! Sadly i have no idea what the name of the play is so just go with it. xD Summary After Jason Blademorgan steals from the Dark Overload Parax, Parax then summons a storm on Jason Blademorgans and Sve Daggersteels ship sending them to the year 1744 In early september. Charactors in order of appearence Lord General Jason Blademorgan Lord Sven Daggersteel Blake Stewart BoogieMango John Warsmythe Dark Overloard Parax Act 1 scene 1 At the office of Lord Sven Daggersteel enters Jason Blademorgan who is in massive debt due to seventeen teaships worth of chinesse tea exploded in the British Harbour. Sven Daggersteel: Have you found the Treasure of Parax to get you out of debt? Jason Blademorgan: Indeed i have found it!. Sven Daggersteel Looks around for Blademorgans crew. Sven Daggersteel: Where the bloody hell is your crew? Jason Blademorgan: Well um... A slight turn of events happened to them. Sven Daggersteel: Care to explain? Jason Blademorgan: Yes Sir! Entering the flashback shows Jason Blademorgan along side with his crew on the cursed island of Parax. Jason Blademorgan pulls out a map of the island and the location to the treasure of Parax. Blake Stewart begins to look left and right noticing Parax Chuchus hiding in bushes. Blake Stewart: MY LORD! I thnk theres chuchus following us! Jason Not noticing Blake or anything around him still walks foward. Blake then runs back toward Blademorgans ship in fear. Blake Stewart: HELP! HELP! Blake is then killed by a swarm of chuchus. Jason still not noticing anything around him. BoogieMango: Mr Blademorgan i don't believe we should continue it seems strange here. Jason Blademorgan: Shut up! Here to get your mind of this go find some berrys or somthing, im kinda hungry. BoogieMango: Um but sir i dont think i should-''' '''Jason Blademorgan: GO ALREADY! I said im hungry! Chop chop! BoogieMango: Yes Sir. BoogieMango heads off. Jason Blademorgan: Ah according to this map the treasure lays inside that cave! Jason Blademorgan: Warsmythe Move that rock out of the way so we can enter! John Warsmythe: Yes my lord. Meanwhile Boogie finds a bush full of red berrys! While he picks the berrys. Ten cannibals appear behind him and begin to eat him alive. Boogeiemango: NO! NO! AH HELP! HELP ME MY LORD! HELP! John Warsmythe hears his crys. John Warsmythe: My lord! We must help him! John Warsmythe: .........My Lord. John Notices Jason Siting down next to a table making himself tea. John Warsmythe: My Lord! Jason Blademorgan: I heard his crys indeed but theres nothing i can do. John Warsmythe: WHY THE HECK NOT!?!?! Jason Blademorgan: Its tea time :o. John Warsmythe: YOU IDIOT! John pushes the rock out of the way in angry and runs off to head boogiemango. Jason again not noticing John leave ,he sees the rock out of the way and John gone. Jason Blademorgan: THAT BLOODY TRAITOR! Jason runs off in the cave to go get the treasure and kill Warsmythe. While running threw the cave he mannages to avoid all traps set up. He then heads toward a large gate guarding the treasure. Gate Keeper: halt! You must answer three questions in order to-''' '''Jason Bademorgan: OUT OF MY WAY! Jason then shoots the gate keeper while still running. Jason then sees the treasure in front of him. Jason Blademorgan: My god what a beauty...... MINE! Jason then picks up the treasure and runs out, and runs for his ship... he then gets aboard his ship.. Jason Blademorgan: Gentlemen we have finally found it! Jason sees that his crew mates are gone. Jason Blademorgan: Hmm... i guess im on my own.. Oh well less complaining to deal with! Now need to get some weight off this ship so i can go faster :o! While saying this The Dark Overlord Parax then starts to climb aboard Jasons ship slowly on the starboard side. Parax: Jason... You have stolen from me... i want my treasure back.. Not noticing parax Jason pushes a cannon off the ship hitting parax knocking him into the sea.. Jason then sails off to England. Le flashback ends. Act 1 scene 2 MORE TO COME! Category:Fan Plays